


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Obsession (EXO Music Video), Blood and Torture, Crying, Dark Fantasy, Hurt Chen, Hurt sehun, I'm sorry I love Sehun I swear, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, Music Video: MAMA (EXO), Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Oh Sehun-centric, Other, Sexual Abuse, Strangulation, X-EXO Clone Byun Baekhyun, X-EXO Clone Kim Jongdae | Chen, X-EXO Clone Kim Junmyeon | Suho, X-EXO Clone Park Chanyeol, X-EXO Clones (EXO), hurt suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown Time**

"I really wish that you wouldn't be so difficult for me Jongie."

Jongdae looked into the eyes of his clone and felt his blood run cold with fear.The look that the clone had in his eyes was _not_ a good look.

And Jongdae knew was going to come next.


End file.
